Jessica Lockhart
Jessica Lockhart, better known as Jess or Jez when under a spell, is a fairlie like Amanda. She used to be possessed by Maleficent but Finn freed her. Jess's Fairlie gift is clairvoyance, the "supposed" power of being able to dream events from the future. Because of that gift, she is very valuable to the Kingdom Keepers but also a threat to the Overtakers. Personality Appearance Jess is, as she considers, athletic enough. She stays fit from all the cross overs and knows a little bit of martial arts from YouTube videos (which she started watching after Maleficent possessed her). Amanda considers her the least aggressive person she knows. That opinion is changed though later when Jess completely beats up Greg Luowski. Jess can also sometimes be defensive. She has white hair, which was dark black when Maleficent possessed her. The curse from Maleficent turned her hair white. She dyes her hair constantly because of it's unnatural hair color, staying mainly a strawberry blonde. Disney After Dark In Disney After Dark, Jess has been put under a spell by Maleficent and renamed Jezebel, or Jez. Finn meets her at a Sport Meeting and she charms him. She later invites him to a Girl Scout Car Wash. There she also charms Maybeck, and calls him before he goes to sleep to meet him at the Carousel. He goes to the Carousel and is kidnapped by Maleficent. She follows the DHIs around, eventually stealing some of Walt Disney's original plans for the park from Finn. She next appears when Maleficent traps Finn, Maybeck and Philby. Later she tracks Finn and tries to steal the plans and pens but he uses his DHI self to free her, much to her sister, Amanda's, delight. When Maleficent tries to get near her she stretches out her arms and sends Maleficent backward. Maleficent cannot reach her. Disney At Dawn The Kingdom Keepers found out that Jez is a Fairlie and that she can dream the future. The majority of the book is spent trying to find her after the Overtakers capture her and she escapes, only to become trapped in the tiger yards. The Kingdom Keepers find her using clues that she wrote in her journal. Disney in Shadow Jess and her sister, Amanda, become DHIs and are able to cross over with the rest of the Kingdom Keepers. Her visions play a key role in books III and IV. The Return: Disney Lands Jess has been accepted to Imagineering school, alongside Amanda. However, she is later accepted into the top secret Tink Tank due to her visions. To her horror, Jess learns that the Keepers would soon lose the ability to use their DHI forms due to the fact it seems their actions have brought the Overtakers back. While in school, Jess seems to find a new love interest in Tim. Relationships Amanda Lockhart Even though Jess and Amanda are not biologically related they consider themselves sisters because they grew up in the same foster home. She and Amanda are so close they are and act like sisters. She likes her relationship with Finn and sometimes teases them talking about their relationship for example, "So it isn't about you wanting to hang out with Amanda?" Because of how strongly Amanda cares for Finn, Jess tries her best to subtly have Amanda make up with him to save their relationship, since Amanda always pushes things away from herself. Finn Jess and Finn are close friends since he's in love with her (not biologically) sister, Amanda. In the first book when Jess was Jez and possessed, she charmed Finn in the game stadium and later became the enemy, but in the near end of the book, Finn freed her and Jess was free. Finn knows about their history and trusts her. She likes Finn's relationship with Amanda and sometimes teases them talking about their relationship. In Power Play when she had a dream of her kissing Finn. She likes him but not like that, and she was shocked about it. Maleficent had said that while still possessed, Jess liked Finn enough that evil fairy couldn't hurt him. Trivia * It seems being under Maleficent's control had a negative effect on her physical development and not just her hair color. In The Return: Disney Lands, it's mentioned Jess is quite thin and sickly-looking. Category:Fairlie Category:DHI Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dark Passage Category:Protagonist Category:The Insider Category:Ridley Pearson